a series of events
by frozen galaxy
Summary: sequel to 'Thank You Kaito'. A series of events that lead to another to a surprise. Rio stays over at Kaito's place while trying to handle her depression. (bad summary) [OOC, diamondshipping] Chp 12: "Well, she's really sweet and nice. Haruto seems to like her as some kind of sister…"
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I'm paranoid, yes I am actually writing a sequel, and yes there will be a big surprise. For all this to be legal, or make sense, Rio is 20. Apparently, Justanotherdreamgirl knows the surprise and is helping me with something. I hope you like this.**

Rio slowly opened her eyes and smiled. She slowly crawled out of Kaito's arms which were wrapped around her. 'It's only right if I go make breakfast.' She crawled out of the bed and tip toed down. She smiled as she placed some of the left over pancake batter, from yesterday's breakfast, into a pan. She grabbed two mugs and placed them under the coffee brewer and went back to the pancakes. She flipped them and went back to the coffee. She filled the brewer with coffee beans and turned it on. She went back to the pancakes and placed them on a plate. She began to repeat the pancake steps again. She then heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She grabbed one of the coffee mugs and made her way towards the stairs. "Good morning Kaito." She said as she handed him the cup.

Kaito took the cup, "Good morning, what time is it?"

"6:00." Rio said with a smile, "Go take a seat and I'll go bring the pancakes over."

Kaito looked at her, "None of that was necessary." He said as he took a sip of the coffee.

"It was. I owe you back after all." Rio said with a sad smile.

"Ryoga wouldn't want you to be so gloomy." Kaito said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll stay for breakfast, but then I have to go. Haruto's probably wondering where I am."

Rio nodded, "Okay. Go take a seat!" She said playfully.

Kaito slightly smiled and went over to the dining room and sat down at one of the chairs.

"Do you want two or three pancakes?" Rio called from the kitchen.

"Two will be fine." Kaito said as he took another sip of the coffee.

Rio walked in with two plates of pancakes and she placed one in front of him.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome. I'll be right back." Rio said as she headed back to the kitchen.

Kaito looked at the pancakes and slowly sliced a piece for him to try. He had to admit it was pretty good.

Rio returned with a cup of coffee, apparently for herself. "Like it?"

Kaito nodded as he took another sip of coffee.

"Okay then." Rio said as she sat down and began to eat.

**After breakfast…**

Kaito went upstairs to go fetch his coat and boots. "Thank you Rio." He said as he came back down.

"I owe you still." Rio said as she walked towards him.

"No, you don't." Kaito said as he walked over to the door.

Rio looked at the ground, "Alright. Can I tell you something?"

Kaito nodded.

Rio motioned for him to come closer. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and backed away with a smile.

Kaito looked at her and slightly smirked, "I'll see you around Rio."

Rio smiled as she opened the door for him.

Kaito walked out the door and walked back to his home.

**At the Tenjo's residence…**

Kaito quietly closed the door behind him. He made his way to the hallway and felt someone hugging him from behind.

"Nii-san! Where were you?" Haruto asked.

Kaito placed a hand on Haruto's head and smiled, "Comforting a friend."

Haruto nodded as he saw something shine on Kaito's finger. "What's that?" he asked as he pointed to the thing on Kaito's finger.

"It's nothing." Kaito said as he walked away.

"Wait Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as he ran over to his brother.

"Yes Haruto?" Kaito asked.

"Can you please tell me? I won't tell tou-san if you're trying to hide it from him." Haruto said with a smile.

Kaito sighed, "I said it was nothing. Stop worrying alright?" he said as he continued on his way.

Haruto sighed, why was his brother so stubborn? What was his brother trying to hide? Wait, was it a ring? Haruto glanced back at his brother. "Wait, Nii-san!" he exclaimed again as he ran towards his brother again.

Kaito sighed, "Yes Haruto?"

"Nii-san, are you getting married?" Haruto asked.

"What? Where did you get that from?" Kaito asked surprised.

"You're wearing a ring on your finger, aren't you?" Haruto asked with a smirk.

"I'm not getting married Haruto." Kaito said as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"You are!" Haruto exclaimed with a smirk.

"Haruto-"

"If you're not, then explain. If not, I'm going to tell tou-san." Haruto said with a smile.

"Tell tou-san what?"

The two brothers turned around and saw their father walking towards them.

"Nothing." Kaito said as he walked away.

"What's wrong with him now?" Dr. Faker asked.

"I think he has a girlfriend or is engaged." Haruto suggested.

"Really? Well, I need to go do something." Dr. Faker said with a surprised look.

Haruto nodded and ran off to go find his brother.

Dr. Faker walked away, 'Time to do some research…' He walked over to his lab and looked at the contacts. He dialed the number, once he found it. "Hello?"

"Yes? Dr. Faker?"

"Ah, Chris. Has Kaito been telling you anything lately?" asked.

"No, not recently. I've been busy with a project."

"Oh. Thank you then."

"You're welcome Dr. Faker."

"Goodbye." He said as he hung up.

Dr. Faker looked through the call book and dialed again, "Hello?"

"Dr, Faker-kun! What a surprise!"

"Yes Gauche, now I have a question."

"A question? About what?"

"About Kaito."

"Is he on a rampage?"

"No."

"Oh, well then ask away!"

"Has Kaito told you anything recently?"

"Nothing- wait, he did mention that Ryoga Kamishiro had passed away a while back."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"Well, that's Kaito for ya."

"I guess… has he told you anything about a girl?"

"A girl?"

"Yes."

"I didn't even know he was dating someone! Calm down Droite!"

"Can you come down here then?"

"Yes Dr. Faker-kun. We're on our way." A different voice said.

"Gauche?"

"Sorry, that was Droite. I guess we're coming down."

"Alright."

"If you want to know recent information though, call Yuma or something. Misael, that is if you have his number."

"Misael doesn't have a phone. I'll call Yuma."

"Alright. Have to go know." He said as Gauche hung up.

Dr. Faker peered through the address book, again, and dialed Yuma's number.

"Hello?"

"It's Dr. Faker."

"Oh, hello Dr. Faker-kun! What do ya need?"

"I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"I have-"

"Come down instead. You're better off that way."

"Okay…"

"I'll be expecting you!"

Dr. Faker hung up and sighed. He made his way out of the lab and went into his car and drove off to Yuma's house. Once he got there, he knocked on the door. It immediately opened.

"Dr. Faker-kun!"

"Hello Yuma."

"C'mon in!"

"Is anyone here?"

"Akari went to the station, grandma's gardening and Kotori came over."

"Oh okay." Dr. Faker said as he walked through the door.

Yuma shut the door and sat down on a couch. "So, you had questions?"

"Questions about what?" Kotori asked.

"Questions about Kaito." Dr. Faker said.

"Fire away!"

"Has Kaito told you anything about a girl or has he had any activity with a girl?"

"I'm not sure." Yuma replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"He has." Kotori said as he nudged Yuma.

"Really?"

"Yeah, remember? He went to go check on Rio-san yesterday after the funeral."

"Oh yeah, wait he told you that?" Yuma asked.

"Yeah, he was asking me where Rio had gone." Kotori said.

"Oh."

"Had he had any activity with her of some sort?" Dr. Faker asked.

"Um, yes. I mean they've done some things with each other. I mean, I guess. Rio does say she likes him and all, but that's all I really know." Kotori responded.

"Oh, who is this Rio?" Dr. Faker asked.

"The younger twin sister of Kamishiro Ryoga." Kotori said.

"Oh, I'll have to ask Kaito about here then." Dr. Faker said as he stood up, "Thank you Yuma and Kotori, I must be on my way now."

"Okay, safe trip then Doctor!" Yuma said.

"Alright." Dr. Faker said as he left.

"Wait Kotori, Rio likes Kaito?" Yuma asked as Dr. Faker walked out the door.

"Yeah, ever since the barian onslaught ended." Kotori answered.

"When did she tell you that?" Yuma asked.

"When I was having a girl's night out." Kotori responded with a giggle.

"Oh, okay."

**End of chapter! Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go! You guys are really good at solving and figuring out surprises, aren't you? Sorry it's so little though…**

Rio tossed and turned on her bed. She just couldn't fall asleep; she was toasty from staying in bed. 'What's wrong with me? I was fine last night, why can't I today?' Rio sighed as she got up and looked at her clock; yup it was officially 4 in the morning. Rio walked over to the sink and splashed her face a little, "If I can't go to sleep, then I'll stay awake." Rio said as she dried her face of with a towel. "Ryoga…" She shook her head and walked out of her room. She walked down the stairs and sat down at the kitchen table. "Maybe I should go take a walk or something." Rio got up and went to the coat rack and took her jacket and placed it on. She opened the door and stepped out into the cold crisp morning. She shut the door behind her and continued on her very early morning stroll. "It feels nice." She said, even though it was winter, she wasn't even cold at all. She headed to the park, not so far away and sat on the benches which were located across from the swing sets. She gazed up at the starry sky and sighed. "Rygoa…"

"Rio?"

Rio turned her head around, "Kaito-kun."

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Kaito asked as he walked towards her.

"Couldn't sleep sleep." Rio mumbled.

"Are you okay?" Kaito asked as he sat next to her.

"I'm burning up." Rio said with a sigh.

Kaito narrowed his eyes; it was practically freezing out here. How in the world was she not cold? Heck, even he had to admit he was a little cold. "It's freezing out here, nearly 20 degrees out here."

Rio looked at him, "I feel like 90 degrees out here though."

Kaito narrowed his eyes deeper, she was wearing a pretty thin jacket, and this was getting weird. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rio nodded and sighed.

Kaito inspected her; she was a little pale if he had to say anything. "Are you sick?"

Rio looked at him, "No."

Kaito placed his hand on her cheek, it was freezing cold. He touched her forehead which was burning. "Do you have a fever?"

"I just said I wasn't sick."

"Then what's your explanation? I was with you yesterday." Kaito said.

Rio looked at him, "I don't know. I just felt hot and sticky. So I decided to go out for a small walk, have a problem with that?"

"Yes, let's get you back home." Kaito said.

"I'm not going home, I'm not even sick!" Rio nearly exclaimed.

"Fine then, let's see how long you can manage out here before you past out here because of pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? I don't-"

"Let's see." Kaito said as he crossed his arms.

Rio glared at him, "What are you trying to prove?"

"That you're sick and that you need to head back home." Kaito replied.

Rio huffed, "Fine, I can manage here all day then."

"Oh really?" Kaito asked questionably.

"What do you mean 'Oh really?'" Rio asked.

"Let's take a jog around the park." Kaito said as he stood up.

Rio looked at him, "Fine then." Rio stood up as well, but she felt a little wobbly, she resisted herself from showing it though.

"Okay, one lap. Let's go." Kaito said as he started jogging.

Rio shook her head and followed him.

At the end of the first lap, Rio was gasping for air.

"Are you ready to go back yet?" Kaito asked as he sat down on the bench.

Rio looked at him, "No, I'm perfectly fine."

Kaito stood up and took her arm and started dragging her home.

"What are you doing!?" Rio exclaimed.

"I'm taking you back before you get even worse." Kaito said.

Rio stopped, "I'm not sick!"

"Why can't you just admit things when you need help?" Kaito asked.

"Because-" Rio froze as she started to slowly sink to the ground.

"Rio?" Kaito asked as he kept a firm grip on her arms.

Rio started to cough, "I'm –_cough_- not sick-_cough_-."

Kaito looked at her, "Rio, what's wrong?"

Rio managed to stop coughing.

Kaito looked at her, "Hand me your duel gazer."

"Why?" Rio managed to say before she started to feel dizzy.

"Just give it to me." He said in a stern voice.

Rio was taken aback from this, she handed him her duel gazer. "What are you_-cough-_ planning to do?"

"I'm going to call hospital." Kaito said as he started to dial the number.

"No! You don't have to call them. I'm perfectly-"

"Look at you! You can barely stand and say anything! Do you call that fine?" Kaito asked.

Rio stared at him, "Why do you-"

"You told me last night to protect you, did you not?" Kaito asked as he showed the ring on his hand.

Rio stopped for a moment and looked at him, "I didn't realize you cared about me _that_ much."

"If I didn't, wouldn't I have left you a while ago?" Kaito asked, "Would you have given me this I didn't care about you?"

Rio looked at him and looked away, "I…"

"What's your answer Rio." Kaito asked.

"I-I… yes I would have."

Kaito looked at her in shock, "W-what?"

Rio looked away and covered her face with her hands.

Kaito stared at her, "Rio…"

"You reminded me so much of Ani… I just… felt that I wanted too…"

"'Is that your only reason?" Kaito asked.

"N-no… it's because… I… want you to stay with me…" Rio said.

Kaito stared at her, "If you didn't want to stay alone, you could have just asked. I don't think Haruto would have minded the company."

Rio looked at him with a blank face, "K-Kaito-kun…"

"I'll ask Haruto and Tou-san later to see if you could stay a while. Besides, Tou-san has to go away for a while on a convention."

"T-thank you Kaito-kun."

Kaito nodded his head as he stood up and he offered his hand to her. Rio graciously accepted it and stood up, she was feeling a little wobbly, but she thought she could manage. "You sure you can walk?" Kaito asked her.

Rio nodded confidently, "I'm not-"

"Don't start that again." Kaito said, "I'll come by later with Haruto. Get home safe."

Rio stared at him as he left; she turned around and smiled as she walked back to her home.

**End of the chapter! Hope you guys liked this update and blah blah blah, yeah! Review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go! **

"Tou-san!" Kaito called as he made his way into the house.

"Yes Kaito?" Dr. Faker replied as he rushed by with a suitcase and briefcase.

"Is it alright if a friend stays here for a while?"

"Why?" Dr. Faker asked.

"It's for personal reasons."

"Oh, alright. I have to leave or I'm going to miss my flight!" Dr. Faker said as he scurried out the door.

"Haruto!" Kaito yelled as he made his way out the door.

"Yes Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as he ran down the stairs and out the door, grabbing his jacket before racing out the door.

"Want to come with me?"

"Yeah! Wait, where are we going?"

"To pick up a friend."

Haruto nodded as he got into the back of Kaito's car. [Yes, he has a car now. Don't ask.]

Kaito nodded as he got into the driver's seat and turned on the engine and left.

"Nii-san"

"Yes Haruto?"

"Who are we picking up?"

"Rio"

"Why?"

"She's kind of depressed."

"Oh…"

A while later they arrived in the front of the Kamishiro house. "Stay in the car."

Haruto nodded and stayed put.

Kaito got out of the car and knocked on the door. "Rio!"

The door slowly opened, "Hello Kaito."

"Let's go."

Rio nodded as she dragged her suitcase. Kaito lifted her suitcase, "I'll take it, and you go take a seat in the car."

Rio nodded again.

Kaito placed the suitcase into the trunk of the car and joined them.

"Nii-san"

"Yes Haruto?"

"Is Rio-san going to live with us?"

"Temporarily"

"Okay…" Haruto said as he turned to Rio, who was sitting next to him, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know… I mean it is your house, not mine."

Haruto nodded, "I guess."

After a ride of silence, they arrived.

"C'mon Rio-san! I'll show you around!" Haruto exclaimed as he grabbed her hand.

"Haruto don't run!" Kaito yelled as his brother and Rio ran into the house. Kaito shook his head as he grabbed the suitcase and went into the house.

* * *

Rio looked around the room. It was painted white and a bed was made in the corner. There was a closet, bathroom, drawer, and a window seat.

"Do you like it?" Haruto asked.

"It's really nice." Rio said as she sat down on the bed.

Haruto smiled, "I'm glad you like it!"

Rio smiled as Kaito walked into the room. He placed the suitcase down, "Get comfy. Come on Haruto."

"I'll see you later Rio-san! Oh! I have a surprise for you on the bookshelf." Haruto said with a smile as he walked out of the room.

Rio watched him leave and shut the door. Rio walked over to the bookshelf and saw a picture frame. She took the picture frame down and looked at the picture (or should I say pictures?). Tears started to fill up in her eyes. "Ryoga..." she whispered as she touched all the faces. "These pictures... we took them at the fair..." Rio said as tears flowed down her face. "Ryoga... you and Sachi... Kotori and Yuma... Kaito, even me..." She said as tears clouded up her eyes she wept quietly to herself. Rio slowly made her way to her bed while clutching the picture close to her. She laid down on the bed and wept silently, soon she fell asleep.

**A couple of hours later...**

"Hey Rio-" Haruto began as he opened the door to Rio's room. Haruto backed out of the room, "Kaito!"

"Yes?"

"Rio-san's sleeping."

"Okay."

"She looks like she was crying."

"What?"

"Come see."

Kaito climbed up the stairs as his brother grabbed his hand.

"Come see."

Kaito and Haruto slowly opened the door. Kaito walked over to her, indeed, she had been crying. "Why is she crying?"

Haruto shrugged as he hopped on the bed, "Will she be alright?"

"I think so..." Kaito said as he brushed her bangs off her face. He then noticed that Rio was holding something tight. Kaito gently took out the thing and stared at Haruto. "Did you give her this?"

Haruto nodded.

"No wonder."

"Huh?"

"Look." Kaito said as he handed the picture frame over to Haruto.

Haruto looked at it, "I don't get it."

Kaito then realized something. Dr. Faker and Haruto didn't know that Ryoga died. "Haruto, did you find it weird that Rio was able to come with us so easily?"

Haruto nodded, "I would have thought Ryoga-kun would have stopped her."

"He would have... if he was still alive..."

"What?" Haruto asked in shock, "Ryoga-kun's dead!?"

Kaito motioned for his brother to quiet down, he nodded in response.

"I-I didn't know." Haruto said as he wiped his eyes. "Is that what you meant? She was depressed?"

Kaito nodded.

"Oh... I'm so sorry Rio-san." Haruto said quietly.

"You didn't know Haruto, c'mon let's let her have her sleep."

"Okay Nii-san." Haruto said quietly as they walked out of the room. "Nii-san" Haruto said as they walked downstairs.

"Yes?"

"Um... how did Ryoga-kun... pass away?"

Kaito glanced back at his brother, "You want to know?"

Haruto nodded.

"Well... I don't exactly know as well, but Rio said from some kind of disease."

"So you don't really know?"

"You could say that."

"Oh, okay." Haruto mumbled as he sat down on the couch.

"Don't worry though. Knowing Rio, she's a pretty cheerful girl, so don't expect her to be gloomy for so long." Kaito said as he headed to the kitchen.

"True..." Haruto said as he laid down. "I'm sorry Rio-san... I'll make it up to you later..." Haruto said as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Haruto-" Kaito began as he noticed his brother was also asleep. Kaito walked over to his brother and scooped him up and took him up to his bed. On his way down, he stopped in front of Rio's door. He sighed as he opened the door. Apparently, that woke up Rio.

"W-what?" Rio said groggily as she wiped her eyes.

"You feeling alright?"

"Huh?" Rio asked, "Oh, I'm feeling fine."

"Okay..."

"Do you need something?"

"No."

"Where's Haruto?"

"He's asleep."

"Oh... well what do you want to do?"

"What?"

"Do. I want to do something and this is your house." Rio said.

Kaito shrugged, "I guess..."

**End of this little chapter! Next update will be up soon! Anyways, review please! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Apparently someone has found another meaning to my ending in last the last chapter *gazes towards someone* in little twisted way *giggles* too bad, I won't write a story like that. Anyways, on with the chapter!**

"So then… what do you suggest we do?" Kaito asked.

Rio looked at him, "You have any movies?"

"I think so…" Kaito said as he pondered about it.

"You're kidding right?" Rio asked.

"What makes you think I'm kidding? We hardly ever use the television and Tou-san doesn't watch movies. Okaa-san did, but I don't know where her movies are currently." Kaito said.

Rio scratched her head, "Let's get looking then."

"Alright…"

"Where did you put all of your mother's belongings?" Rio asked.

Kaito pondered about it, "I think it's in the first storage room." Kaito said.

"Let's go then. As we're walking there, you can give me a tour of this place." Rio said as she looked around.

Kaito nodded, "This is the bathroom. Only Tou-san uses this one though." Kaito said as he pointed to a faded blue door. "This is Haruto's room." Kaito said as he pointed to a dark blue door on it with bright stars on it. (They moved Haruto's room so he could be closer) "This is my room." Kaito said as he pointed into a pain white door. "This is the bathroom you can use." Kaito said as he pointed to a light pink door.

"Whose bathroom was this for?" Rio asked as she touched the swirly designs on the door.

"It was Okaa-san's…" Kaito said as he touched the door.

"You guys still have it?" Rio asked.

Kaito nodded, "We found it too precious and now it's only used for guests…" Kaito said, "Which we rarely get…" Kaito murmured.

"Oh, I can see why it's so precious. But why do you let guests use it?" Rio said.

Kaito ignored her question, "Let's just continue." Kaito said as they walked a little further into the hallway, "This one over here is the laundry room. Of course, if you just want it to wash your clothes just put it in the laundry shoot and come back in two hours. It should be ready by then." Kaito said.

Rio nodded, "Got it." she said as they turned a corner, "Where is your storage?"

"It's on the fourth floor." Kaito responded.

"Then why-"

"Because, that's where the elevator is located." Kaito interrupted.

"An elevator?" Rio asked.

Kaito smirked, "You actually think Tou-san has the time clambering from floor to floor doing his research?"

"Don't you mean you?" Rio asked.

"What?"

"You work on his research with him, don't you?"

"I guess…"

"So then you are busy

Rio smiled, "So, you're a workaholic?"

"A what?" Kaito asked surprised as they stopped in front of an elevator.

"A workaholic. Someone who over works themselves causing them to fret over almost about everything." Rio said.

"I'm not a workaholic." Kaito firmly stated.

"If you say so…" Rio said with a smirk as she shrugged.

Kaito rolled his eyes, what went on in girls' heads these days? Luckily, the elevator arrived before she could start another comment.

"What kind of movies did your mom have?" Rio asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"I don't know…" Kaito admitted, "She watched these movies when I went to school and while she was in the hospital." Kaito said as the elevator doors closed.

"Oh… well, was she happy?" Rio asked.

"I don't really know…" Kaito, again, admitted.

"Well, were you close to her?"

"Yes… she…"

"She was the one who did things with you?" Rio suggested.

"In a way, yes."

"That's cute." Rio said with a grin as the elevator doors opened.

"Let's go." Kaito said as he stepped out.

"Okay, but is there much stuff?" Rio asked as she followed him.

"'Yes, a whole lot. Most of it is for the labs though." Kaito said as they walked passed a couple of doors.

"Just how many-"

"We have five labs, ten security rooms, three first aid rooms, two kitchens, twenty storage rooms, two banquet rooms, eleven development rooms,-"

"Got it, you have a lot of rooms." Rio said, knowing that he was going to continue on and on with the list if she didn't stop him. "Which storage room do we head to?"

"Storage room 2C." Kaito said as he stopped in front of a door.

"This one?" Rio asked. She received a nod in return.

"C'mon."

"Do you even know what we're looking for?"

"Movies."

Rio sighed, "Never mind. Where do we begin?"

"Well, father organized Okaa-san's stuff into a raspberry plastic box in the first quadrant to the far right." Kaito said as he looked at a clipboard.

"Okay…" Rio said, 'So descriptive, what's up with that? Eh, what do you expect? It's Dr. Faker and Kaito.'

"Are you coming?"

Rio blinked back into reality, "Coming!" she said as she followed him. As they walked over to a section of pale gray plastic boxes something popped into Rio's head. "Hey Kaito"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so willing to find these movies?" Rio asked as they stopped in front of the raspberry colored plastic boxes.

"It's only proper if the guest is enjoying their stay." Kaito responded as he scanned the boxes.

"That's all?" Rio asked in a sad tone as she looked away.

Kaito turned to her, what did he do wrong? All he did was- then something flashed back into his head.

***flashback***

"Nii-san"

"What is it Haruto?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"When a lady friend comes over and they ask you why you are willing to do whatever it is for them, don't ever tell them it's for the proper manners. That's going to insult them and probably make them feel very sad. Just tell them it's because, well you like them or something."

"Since when do I invite 'Lady friends' over Haruto?"

"I just know you are someday!" Haruto said as he ran away.

***flashback over***

"No, that isn't all." Kaito said as he lifted out a box.

"Then what?"

"Well… it's because…" 'How was he going to say this? "Because… I want you to be happy and that you are a special friend."

"Isn't Yuma a special friend?"

"Yes, but I have different feelings for you…" Kaito said slowly as he opened the box.

"Such as?" Rio pushed on.

"Feelings that Ryoga would kill me for having." Kaito muttered.

Rio smiled, she understood, "Let me help then." She said as she crouched down next to him and started to search the box with him.

"Alright then…" Kaito said as he removed some of the picture books and little boxes in there. Kaito then saw a significant box with his name on it. He lifted it up and observed it, there was a note attached to it, 'Kaito, when you have found this box, this means you have found the perfect one for you. Give it to her, and I wish you two the very best and good luck on your future. – Okaa-san'

"Kaito? Have you found something?" Rio asked.

Kaito quickly shoved the box into his pocket, "No, just looking at something."

"Oh, okay." Rio said, "Hey, are these the movies?" she asked as she handed him a box.

Kaito opened the box, "I think so…"

"Okay then, let's go watch them." Rio said gleefully.

Kaito nodded as he put everything into the box, "I'm going to go take this to my room."

"Okay" Rio said with a smile. "Let's go start on those movies then."

Kaito nodded as he lifted the box and they walked out of the room together.

Rio walked over to the elevator and pressed the button, "C'mon Kaito!"

"You're the one who isn't carrying a box."

"You chose to, now come on." Rio said as the elevator doors opened.

"I'm coming." Kaito said as they both walked into the elevator. Kaito placed the box on the ground and sighed.

"What else is in that box?" Rio asked as she looked at the box, the disks were on the top so she didn't need to intrude anymore into the box.

"I don't know, that's why I want to find out." Kaito said.

Rio shivered, "Why is it so cold in here?"

"I don't know." Kaito said as he observed the elevator, something wasn't right; the elevator was never too cold or hot, never.

"Is something wrong?" Rio asked.

"I don't know." Kaito answered as the elevator stopped abruptly.

"What's going on?" Rio asked.

"The elevator…"

"Don't tell me…" Rio said as she placed her hands on her mouth.

"I hope not." Kaito muttered as he pressed the buttons on the elevator, it was useless, the elevator, was jammed.

**End of the chapter!**

**Haruto: Is Rio-san and Nii-san going to be alright?**

**They'll be perfectly fine Haruto.**

**Haruto: okay… *walks out the door***

**Anyways, the two are stuck in an elevator. Wu-oh, what do you think's going to happen? Who's going to free them? What's in the box? What happened to the elevator? (More like who was messing with it…) Find out next chapter! Review please! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go! My goodness, have any of you guys read Sara lovelymusic's version? Ugh, I nearly died of fangirl. But some things might be the same, of course, not all of it. If it was, I would have just used it. Gah! On with the story before I stray off topic…**

Rio shivered lightly as she rubbed her arms and sneezed. "K-Kaito… are we g-going to g-get out?"

"I… I don't know…" Kaito said as he banged on the elevator door.

"K-Kaito… has this ever h-happened b-before?" Rio asked as she sneezed.

Kaito shook his head and sighed.

Rio began to lean against the wall to support her. "K-Kaito… how long d-do you think it's g-going to take t-them to come help u-us?"

"I don't know." Kaito said as he turned and looked at her, "Are you alright?"

Rio nodded as she placed her hand on her forehead and slightly moaned.

Kaito walked over to her and moved her hand from her forehead. He placed his hand on her forehead and quickly moved it away from her, "R-Rio… you're burning up!"

"I'm fine…" Rio mumbled as she slowly bent down.

Kaito took of his jacket and wrapped it around her. He touched her cheeks which were super cold. "Rio…"

"I'm *sneeze* fine." She said as she wrapped the jacket around her, "Aren't you cold?"

"A little, but you look like you need it much more than I do." Kaito said as he placed on her shoulder.

Rio scooted next to him and hugged him tightly, "I'm still cold…"

"I know…" Kaito said as he hugged her back and slowly patted the back of her hair.

Rio sneezed again as Kaito looked down at her. Kaito grabbed his mother's box and began to look around in it. He then found something, a key, or to be more precise, the elevator key.

"W-what's t-that?" Rio asked as she hugged him tighter.

"The key that opens the elevator." Kaito said as he slowly got out of her arms, he stuck the key into the right hole as the lights began to flicker. "I don't get it…"

"M-maybe s-some hijacked the s-system…" she said with a sneeze.

"Such as?" Kaito asked.

"V-Vector…" Rio said before she slumped to the ground and lost conscious.

"Rio!" Kaito said as he ran towards her. The elevator lights stopped flickering and the elevator continued moving. "Finally…" Kaito murmured as he lifted Rio into his arms. The elevator door slowly opened.

"Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as he saw his brother, "Rio-san! Nii-san, what happened?"

"The elevator was too cold for her and her body couldn't take it. Go call the doctor." Kaito said as he raced towards Rio's room.

"Okay!" Haruto exclaimed as he ran off.

* * *

Haruto ran into Rio's room, with the doctor following close behind him, "Nii-san, he's here!"

The doctor ran into the room.

"Hello Kaito… what's wrong with the patient?" Quinton asked as he took gently grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" Haruto asked.

"Taking her pulse." He answered as he turned to Kaito, "What happened?"

"It was too cold for her. The elevator jammed and it got freezing."

"It looks like she has a cold." He said as he took out a clipboard.

"Is it common around this time of year?" Haruto asked.

"It is. It looks like we're going to get a fresh coat of snow any time soon." The doctor said, "Now, are you her husband? Relative?"

"No… No…"

"Well, then who is?"

"She's still single and her only relative died a couple of weeks ago."

"Well… can you sign in as her guardian?"

"I guess…" Kaito said as he grabbed the pen and signed his name.

"Thank you… Make sure she gets plenty of fluids and stays warm." The doctor said as he walked out of the room.

"He was weird…" Haruto said as he gazed back at the doctor. "He didn't even prescribe any medicine or give you a contact number."

Kaito looked up, "That's true…"

"Eh… his probably new." Haruto said with a shrug.

"Haruto, what happened with the elevators?"

"I don't know. I woke up and Orbital was freaking out when you and your girlfriend weren't anywhere and we found something was wrong with one of the elevators. So, we decided to go check it out, apparently the temperature controller was broken and the power switch had been shut off." Haruto said.

Kaito nodded.

"Nii-san, why don't you go clean up and I'll go do something, that way, your girlfriend could rest."

Kaito nodded and walked out of the room.

"He must be really tired…" Haruto said he found out his brother didn't interrupt him for calling Rio-san as his girlfriend. Haruto shrugged and walked out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

Rio slowly opened her eyes and moaned as she placed her hand on her forehead. 'Ughh…'

"_**Rio Kamishiro…"**_

That jerked Rio up as she looked around the room, remembering that cold, dark evil voice, "D-Don Thousand?"

"_**It's been a while, hasn't it?"**_

"What do you want?"

"_**A duel… and I picked you…" he said as he appeared in front of her, "Unless, you're too scared to."**_

Rio gritted her teeth, "I'm not scared of you." She said as she got off the bed and picked up her duel gazer and duel pad.

"_**Let's duel outside… where we'll be a little more comfortable…" Don Thousand said with a smirk as he opened a portal.**_

"Whatever works for you…" Rio said quietly.

"_**That's what I thought. Come along now…" he said as he stepped through the portal.**_

Rio shook her head and ran into the portal as it closed behind her.

* * *

"Hey Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as he knocked on his brother's door.

Kaito slowly opened the door, "What Haruto?"

"The Barain power! The scanner! Signals!"

"Calm down and say it slower."

Haruto nodded and took a deep breath, "The barian chaos energy scanners have picked up barian energy being used in the backyard!"

"What? Barian energy?"

Haruto nodded, "Yeah! In a duel too!"

"A duel?" Kaito asked as a realization hit him.

"Nii-san… what's wrong?" Haruto asked.

"Rio…"

Haruto's eye's widened, "You don't think…"

Kaito nodded as he ran over to Rio's room and opened it.

Haruto made it to the doorways and gasped, "She's… missing!"

Kaito grabbed his coat on the bed and ran out of Rio's room.

Haruto ran after his brother, "Wait, Nii-san! How do we know if Rio's the one-"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Kaito said as he ran out of the house.

"Nii-san…" Haruto shook his head and followed his brother.

* * *

**[100- Rio's life points/ 35000- you know who]**

"_**Number Ci1000: Numerronius Numerronia, attack Merag directly!" Don Thousand exclaimed.**_

"Ahh!" Rio exclaimed as she was thrown up into the air and collided roughly with the ground.

**[100- 0 Rio's life points]**

"_**Now… I guess it's to go after that boyfriend of yours…"**_

"Don't…"

_**Don Thousand smirked as something ran through him, "I'll be back later for your boyfriend… I'll see you soon, that is, if you have enough energy to survive…" he said as he vanished.**_

Rio sighed lightly and coughed, which was followed by a wheeze. She felt the snow coming down very fast. There was no way she thought she was getting out of this one "I'll see you Ryoga…" she said as her eyes swelled up with tears, "I'll miss you Kaito..." she said as she lost conscious…

**End of the chapter! Please don't kill me, again. Anyways, review please! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you guys go!**

* * *

Haruto walked around their backyard and sighed. 'Why does our backyard have to be so huge?And why are there so many hedges?'Haruto thought. Haruto continue walking, "Rio-san! Rio-san where-" Haruto stopped dead in his tracks. "R-Rio-san?" Haruto said as he backed away. "NII-SAN!" Haruto screamed so his brother could hear him.

Kaito turned his head, "Haruto?" he called back.

"NII-SAN!"

Kaito's eyes widened, "Haruto!" he exclaimed as he ran towards the call of his brother's voice. "Where are you?"

"I'm a-at the cherry tree!"

Kaito ran towards the tree and saw Haruto. He placed his hands on his little brother's shoulder's, "What's wrong?"

Haruto slowly lifted his hand and pointed towards the tree.

Kaito looked where his finger was pointing to and saw someone. "Rio!"

Haruto watched as his brother raced to her side. Haruto ran after his brother and sat next to her.

Kaito lofted the girl out of the snow which was encasing her. Snow was mixed into her hair and small specks still remained on her face. Her body was limp and pale, but she was still breathing, barely. She had small scrapes on her face and legs. Her duel gazer had fallen in the mass heap of snow, but her duel pad was still on.

"N-Nii-san…" Haruto squeaked.

"Yeah Haruto?" Kaito asked as he stood up and they made their way to the tower.

"I-is Rio-san going to be alright?" Haruto asked.

"She'll be alright." Kaito said as he gazed down at her and sighed.

Haruto looked at his brother and Rio and slightly smiled. His brother normally never cared about anyone this much.

"Haruto! Kaito!"

Haruto and Kaito both looked up and immediately noticed the fiery red and orange hair. "Gauche!" Haruto exclaimed as his feelings lightened up when he saw the friendly duelist.

"Hey Haruto! How's Kaito-" Gauche began when he saw someone in Kaito's arm. "What happened?" he asked as he walked over to his old friend.

"I don't know…" Kaito muttered as he continued walking towards the tower.

"Droite went inside to go put our stuff in our old quarters…" Gauche said as he lifted Haruto up into his arms as they entered the tower.

"Oh… I'm going to go bring Rio to her room. Haruto, go call Quinton again." Kaito said as he quickly walked away.

Haruto nodded as he squirmed out of Gauche's grasp and ran towards the kitchen.

"Hey Gauche."

Gauche turned around, "Yeah Droite?"

"Where's Kaito?" Droite asked impatiently.

"Why are you mad at me? It's not like I know what that kid is doing." Gauche said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ugh… never mind… where's Haruto?" Droite asked.

"In the kitchen." Gauche said as he sat down on the couch.

Droite nodded as she walked into the kitchen, "Haruto!"

Haruto ran towards Droite, "Hello Droite!"

"Hello Haruto, where's Kaito?" Droite asked.

"I'll take you, c'mon!" Haruto said as he ran out of the kitchen. Droite stared at him and quickened her pace as she followed the little boy.

* * *

"This room?" Droite asked as she looked at the door.

"Yeah"

"Does he sleep in here now?" Drotie asked.

"No"

"Then why is he doing in there?" Drotie asked.

"Open the door and see for yourself. " Haruto said.

Droite narrowed her eyes at the little boy and shook her head. She slowly twisted the knob of the door and saw Quinton in there with Kaito. [Quinton used a portal, if I am correct he still can then, if not, too bad] They were both talking and standing in front of the bed. "Kaito… Quinton…" Drotie said as she walked towards the two.

"Hello Droite." Quinton said as he scribbled something into a notebook.

Droite nodded and saw that Kaito was holding someone's hand. "Who is that Kaito?" Droite asked.

"If you remember correctly Droite, that girl is Rio Kamishiro, you two met before at Spartan city." Haruto said as he walked next to her.

"What is she…" Drotie said when realization hit her. Was this Kaito's girlfriend?

"Kaito, make sure she doesn't get out of bed. You need to check on her daily alright?" Quinton said as he walked out of the room.

"Kaito…" Drotie said as she gave the sleeping girl a glare.

"Hello Droite…" Kaito said as he gazed back at the butterfly duelist.

"Why is she here?" Droite asked as she walked over to Kaito.

"She's depressed. I didn't want her doing stupid things to join her brother." Kaito muttered.

"Oh…" Droite said with a small sigh of relief.

"What are you doing here?" Kaito asked.

"Oh… we decided to go on vacation and decided to come back over here. Dr. Faker allowed us to stay over for our stay." Droite said.

"How long?"

"I don't know, until they call us back I guess." Droite said.

"Oh…" Kaito said.

Drotie still didn't like this, "Kaito, what to go eat?"

"You go ahead, I'll stay here." Kaito mumbled as he sat down on the bed.

Drotie was still quite shocked and nodded, "Okay…" she said and walked quietly away.

"I'll go too… see you Nii-san." Haruto said as he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

* * *

(couple of hours later)

Rio slowly opened her eyes and sighed. She felt someone holding her hand and saw a sleeping Kaito. She weakly smiled as she gripped his hand and sat up slowly. She ignored the sharp pain in her back and sighed in a grunting way.

Kaito felt her stir and immediately woke up, "What are you doing sitting up?" He asked.

"I don't want to lay down anymore…" She said softly as she looked him in the eye.

Kaito removed his hands and wrapped the blanket around her, "We'll you're still cold." He said.

"Are you?" Rio asked.

"A little, but I'll be fine." He said as he repositioned himself so he could sit more comfortable on the bed.

Rio smiled as she crawled into his lap as she laid her head on his shoulders and smiled. "I don't want you to get sick too."

Kaito slightly blushed as he grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them. "R-Rio… are you comfortable with… this?"

Rio looked up, "If we can share a bed, then we can snuggle… right?" She asked as she gave a bright smile and curious look.

Kaito slightly nodded and looked away as he sighed.

Rio smiled as she placed her hand on his chest, "I thought so…"

"Rio…"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing out there?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Dueling…" Rio said quietly.

"Dueling?" Kaito said as he looked at the girl.

Rio nodded, "Don Thousand…"

Kaito gave her a weird look, "Don Thousand?"

"Yeah…"

"What-"

"I don't know…" Rio said as she closed her eyes.

Kaito looked down at her and sighed as he tightened his grip on her and fell asleep again.

* * *

"Kaito…" Droite said she opened the door and gasped. "What the…" Kaito had never and she meant never did that with anyone except Haruto. Now why in the world was he making an exception for Rio and not her? No matter how hard she tried to open up to him, he never opened up to her at all. She had been trying most of her life to win him with no progress at all, now how in the world did Rio win him so quickly? She growled as she closed the door and walked away. What was so special about Rio anyways?

* * *

**End of the chapter! So fuzzy! Well for me at least. Anyways, Drotie and Gauche arrive… great. Anyways, review please! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here ya go Sara-chan…**

Kaito slowly opened his eyes as he felt something frail in his arms. He gazed down and saw Rio sleeping, but it didn't appear that she was breathing. "Rio" he said as he shook her, but received no response. "Orbital!"

Within a couple of minutes, Orbital appeared, "Y-Yes Kaito-sama?"

"Cycle mode outside." He ordered.

Orbital nodded as he raced away. Kaito got up and ran out the door, with Rio in his arms.

"K-Kaito-sama, must I ask where are we-"

"The hospital, now hurry up!"

"Is Rio-san n-not feeling well?"

"If she was feeling well, would we be out here right now?"

"N-No…" the robot answered as he transformed and Kaito went in. "Let's go." He said as they quickly sped off.

XXXX

Kaito hopped out of the cycle form of orbital and ran towards the entrance of the hospital. (Imagine the look of the patients' and peoples' faces as he walked in. XD)

"Kaito!" A doctor said as he approached him and saw a girl in his arms. "What happened to her?"

"Her breathing became irregular. She was fine a couple hours ago."

The doctor narrowed his eyes, "She may be in a critical condition. Nurse!"

A nurse quickly appeared next to him, "Y-yes?"

"Go prepare a scan."

The nurse nodded as another nurse came by with a cot.

"Place her on the cot please." The doctor said.

Kaito glanced at Rio and placed her on the cot.

"Let's go." The doctor said to the nurses as they quickly moved out.

Kaito sat down at a couch and sighed. He stood up and walked outside, "Orbital!"

Orbital came rushing over, "Yes K-Kaito-sama?"

"Get Haruto on the line." Kaito said as he walked back in and went to go sit at the couches.

"Yes K-Kaito-sama!" Orbital said as he sped over to his master and immediately began to dial the number.

XXXX

"Hey Haruto, you have a call for you." Gauche said as he walked in the little boy's room. Droite also came into the room.

Haruto yawned as he got up and rubbed his eyes as he accepted the phone. "Hello?"

"Who do you think's calling him at this hour?" Gauche asked.

"Whoever it is… it doesn't seem that he's very happy about what he heard." Droite said as she watched Haruto's sleepy face quickly turned to a worried expression.

"W-Will she be alright?" Haruto asked.

"That's true…" Gauche said as he looked at the little kid.

"Okay, I'll be there." Haruto said as he hung the phone up. "Gauche, could you take me to the hospital?"

Gauche narrowed his eyes, "What for?"

"Kaito's in the hospital and-"

"What happened to Kaito?" Droite asked interrupting the little bot.

Haruto face palmed, "No! He's at the hospital-"

"What for?" Droite asked.

Haruto took a deep breath and sighed. 'Maybe if you stopped interrupting me, I would be able to answer.' "Gauche, can you just take me?"

Gauche nodded, "Sure, I'll go change and I'll meet you downstairs."

Haruto nodded as he hopped out of his bed and quickly went to change.

Droite glanced at Gauche who had raced out of the room. She ran out as well.

XXXX

"Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as ran towards his brother.

"Kaito-kun! Are you alright?" Droite asked.

Kaito looked at her, "If I wasn't alright, why do you think I'm in the waiting room?"

Droite blushed in embarrassment, "Sorry…"

"Who's in the-" Gauche began.

"Rio"

"What? Why-"

"Her breathing patterns became irregular."

"Will she be alright?" Haruto asked.

"I-"

"Kaito, you can now visit the patient." The doctor said as he approached the group.

Kaito nodded and turned towards Gauche, "Watch Haruto."

"But Nii-san, I want to go too!"

"You might not like what you see Haruto." Kaito said as he walked away with the doctor.

Droite narrowed his eyes, "Since when did he care about a girl so much?"

"Until now." Haruto answered.

Droite rolled her eyes at the little boy's answer.

"How 'bout we go grab a snack huh?" Gauche asked.

Haruto nodded as he walked with the fiery haired duelist.

XXXX

"Will she be alright?" Kaito asked as he stood next to Rio.

"Hopefully, she's in a critical situation. We believe she has some life-threatening disease. We just don't know what it is."

Kaito nodded slowly, "How long until she wakes up?"

"We don't know that either. Maybe a couple hours, days, never?" He said.

Kaito narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

"W-We're trying to figure it out though Kaito." The doctor said, "I'll leave you alone. If her condition worsens, you know the protocol." The doctor said as he walked out of the door.

Kaito sat down at the chair and gazed down at her. She now had an oxygen mask on her face and was in a hospital gown. Kaito shut his eyes as he reached out for Rio's hands and squeezed it tightly and placed his head on the edge of the bed.

XXXX

"Doctor! Where's my Nii-san and Rio-san?" Haruto asked as he saw the doctor walking back.

"They're in room 32C." The doctor said as he glanced over at Gauche and Droite. "Why don't you go finish your breakfast first?"

"Alright, but can I visit her?" Haruto asked.

"I'm sorry but no."

"Why not?" He asked.

"She's in a critical condition in a life-threatening state. We have to limit the amount of visitors so we don't make her condition worse. It's already unstable but we allowed Kaito to see her because he brought her in."

"Good luck getting him out then." Haruto said.

The doctor nodded, "He is quite the stubborn one, or now all we can really do is hope for the best. I suggest you call your friends over, just for some company." The doctor said, ""Now if you can excuse me, I need to finish running through the tests and figure out what's wrong with Ms. Kamishiro."

Haruto nodded glumly as he walked back over to Gauche.

"Is Rio going to be fine?" Gauche asked.

"I don't know… Rio neechan is really sick and the doctor said to call her friends over." Haruto said quietly.

"Alright. Come finish your food and then we can start sending out the notices."

Haruto nodded as he sat down and began to finish his breakfast. 'Get better Rio-san…'

**Yes, don't kill me. Did anyone see that coming? Doubt it. Anyways sorry for the short chapter and I'll see you guys soon! Review please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Seriously though, don't kill me… **

**Slyv: at least it's not me**

**Be quiet or it will become you**

**Slyv: and how do you**

***begins to rewrite scripts***

**Slyv: I'll go! Sheesh. *walks away***

***Looks up* whispers: it wasn't even for his story! XD Let's continue before he comes back**

**XXXX**

"Haruto! How's Rio-san?" Yuma asked, as he and his other bunch of friends came into the hospital's lobby.

Haruto shrugged, "I don't know…"

"What happened to Rio-san?" Kotori asked.

"Is Rio-san going to be alright?" Bronk asked.

"Why is Rio in the hospital?" Caswell asked.

"How did she even get into the hospital?" Flip asked.

"I don't know!" Haruto exclaimed as tears ran down his face, "I don't know…"

"Hey now" Gauche said as he made his way to Haruto, "Leave him alone everybody."

Yuma and his gang backed up away from the boy.

"Sorry Haruto…" Kotori said quietly.

"It's okay; you guys were just worried over your friend." Haruto said with a small smile.

"Where's-"

"Haruto!" Everyone turned towards the hospital's doors and saw a familiar gray haired person running their way.

"Hey Durbe! You actually came!" Yuma said happily.

"Yes Yuma, now Haruto is Rio-"

"He doesn't know Durbe." Kotori interrupted.

"Oh, will she be-"

"We don't know!" They all said.

"Right…" Durbe said quietly. "Where's Kaito-kun?"

"With Rio-san." Haruto answered.

Durbe nodded, "Is there any way to call him?"

Haruto nodded, "Anybody has a duel gazer with them?"

"I do!" Yuma said as he handed Haruto his duel gazer.

"Great, thanks! I'm pretty sure Nii-san has Rio-san's duel gazer." Haruto muttered as he dialed the number. "Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Nii-san?"

"Haruto? How did you-"

"Is Rio-san going to be alright?" Haruto anxiously asked.

"Hopefully." Kaito replied.

"How come-"

"Haruto, the connection is getting bad alright. I'll see you later, likely I'll call you."

"Alright Nii-san… bye…"

"Bye Haruto."

Haruto hung up on his brother and sighed.

"So? Is she getting better?" Durbe asked.

"Hopefully…" Haruto said quietly.

Durbe nodded, "Hopefully… who's in charge of-"

"I don't know, only Kaito knows. Besides, he knows the doctors here very well. Hey wait a minute…"

"What?" Durbe asked.

Haruto brightened, "Chris-kun is a doctor! Maybe if I call him…"

"We can figure out what's going on!" Durbe finished.

"You're a genius Haruto!" Kotori said with a smile.

"Chris's a doctor?" Yuma asked confused. (Apparently, he's the only one who doesn't know that.)

"Yes Yuma, have you been listening?" Kotori asked.

Yuma nodded, "Yeah does anybody-"

"Yup." Haruto said as he began to dial once again. "Chris?"

"Haruto? How are you?"

"Fine thank you, listen I have a request. Are you at the hospital?"

"Um… yes I am. Why?"

"I have a question to ask you."

"Alright then, for what reason?"

"I'm very curious about the condition of someone and I'm sure Nii-san is as well."

"Who-"

"Are you available or not?"

"Yes I am. Just, where are you?"

"The ER's waiting room."

"Alright then, I'll be there in about five minutes."

"Arigato Chris." Haruto said as he hung up.

"So is he coming?" Yuma asked.

Haruto nodded brightly, "Yup! I wonder-"

"What was she doing before we arrived?" Droite asked.

"I don't know actually. I didn't ask her, but I think Nii-san might know." Haruto said.

Droite slowly nodded and sighed. 'Great…'

"Haruto?"

Haruto turned around and smiled, "Chris!" he said with as he ran towards his friend.

"Hello, now what was it that you wanted to ask me about?" Chris asked as he got down on one knee. (Not to propose people!)

"Oh, you see, Rio neechan's condition suddenly turned bad and the doctors won't tell me much about what's going on and-"

"I see." Chris interrupted, "Is Kaito with her?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm positive that Kaito won't let anything bad happen and I'm sure she'll be alright."

"But the doctors said she had a life threatening condition!"

Chris narrowed his eyes, "She didn't seem that ill."

"That's the problem! How can she turn terribly ill in just a couple of hours?" Haruto asked.

"I don't know. Her blood pressure was just a smidgen too high and I recorded it down but I don't have the slightest idea on why it when up. Where exactly did you find her?"

"In the backyard." Haruto said.

"Alright, let's go investigate. Durbe, I would like you to accompany me as well."

"Me?"

"You are very observant in a time like this. Haruto, you too."

Haruto nodded, "Are you coming Durbe-kun?"

"Of c-course…" Durbe said as he followed the two out the door.

Chris turned around, "If anything happens at all, tell me."

"Wait Chris, don't you need to tell the hospital that-" Haruto began.

"Don't worry. I'm off right now."

XXXX

"Alright, Haruto, I want you to tell me where you guys found her." Chris said as they made their way towards the backyard.

Haruto nodded, "C'mon!" he quickly ran to where they had found the girl.

"Here?" Durbe asked as he looked around.

Haruto nodded, "Yup!"

"So Kaito took her duel gazer with him?" Chris asked.

"Well no. I took it and gave it to him while you were still observing her."

"Oh, alright then." Chris said as he looked around.

"Not much around here." Durbe muttered.

"Quite true Durbe, but never underestimate your surroundings." Chris said as he looked at the ground.

"Chris, what are we going to accomplish by looking around here? There's nothing we can do. The trail is cold, there's a fresh coat of snow on the ground and nothing-"

"Wait, if Kaito has her duel gazer and it was out here. Did she have her duel pad on?"

"Yes."

Chris looked around, "Boys, we are standing on a duel field."

"What do you-" Haruto began, but stopped himself. "A duel field?"

"You mean to tell me she was dueling out in the cold?" Durbe asked.

"There's no other explanation really, now we need to know who dueled her." Chris said.

"Wait! Chris, Durbe. We picked up Barian chaos power out here! We don't know where it was coming from-"

"Are you sure it wasn't Rio's?" Chris asked.

Haruto nodded, "Way to strong, besides I thought hers were gone."

"True… Durbe, who is the only barian to currently have chaos power."

"I don't know… Only Ryoga would know that question…" Durbe muttered.

"Do you think it could have been Don Thousand?" Haruto asked.

Chris and Durbe looked at him, "What does he want with Ms. Kamishiro?"

"If Ryoga died expectantly from a duel that was said released 'barian energy' some time through the end, wouldn't that lead to a conclusion that Don Thousand would head to his sister? Slowly wiping out the remaining barians?"

"That would make some sense… Haruto how do you know these details may I ask?"

"Yuma-kun and Kotori-chan tried to explain it to me last night after you left. I called Yuma and Kotori was with him, they described it to me."

"Haruto… do you know what this means?" Chris asked.

"N-No…" Haruto said.

"Rio's condition… may really be life threatening." Durbe said quietly.

XXXX

**Bum bum bum… Don't kill me! Please? Anyways, for those who don't know this, SOPA is returning! (Uh-oh) Head to my profile and copy and paste the thingy that has to do with it! We must stop it! I heard it was bad news for all the stuff I like to do, so please! Help us stop it! Remember, if it passes, Fanficiton, Deviant Art, etc. will… not so good will happen. So please help! Anyways review please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okie… many people probably want to kill me right now… *Glances around nervously* but hey, some people have strengths, I think I write better sad/romantic stuff. Hey, personal opinion. Let's get started before someone kills me huh?**

**XXXX**

"N-Nani?" Haruto asked as his eyes widened.

"C'mon, let's get back to the hospital." Chris muttered as he grabbed Haruto's hand and the three headed back to the hospital.

XXXX

"Mr. Tenjo?"

Kaito glanced up and saw a doctor; he stood up quickly and nodded, "Yes?"

"We… have some news."

"Alright…"

"Ms. Kamishiro… she'll… survive." The doctor said with a soft smile.

Kaito narrowed his eyes, had he heard right? "Excuse me?"

"Ms. Kamishiro will survive."

Kaito shut his eyes as he released a sigh of relief. 'Thank god…' He then looked at the doctor, "May I ask how?"

"Apparently, the disease cannot fully penetrate through her skin tissues-"

"The disease was injected?" Kaito interrupted.

"Uh, well that's the only way that it is reasonable. The disease cannot penetrate because of some DNA disorder, a mutation you might say."

"Then why is she ill?"

"I said she wouldn't die, I didn't say she wouldn't take on the effects though."

"Which are?" Kaito pushed.

"The effects could be minor or major weight loss, fatigue and drowsiness, and a mild fever."

Kaito nodded, "Is this disease common?"

"Not at all, but researchers had been researching this since the death of Ryoga Kamishiro."

"Wait, this is a new disease that-"

"No, the disease was an injection. Since the disease was an injection, there is a small chance of people getting it."

"Is there a vaccine?"

"I believe so. I'm going to give her a vaccine so she won't suffer full on pain on the disease."

"Okay then…"

Kaito watched as a nurse appeared through the door with a tray in her hands.

"Perfect timing." The doctor said as he grabbed an antibiotic wipe and wiped a small part of Rio's shoulders. He then took the needle and took off the cap and slowly injected the vaccine inside of her. "Now hand me a bandage will ya?"

"Yes doctor." The nurse said as she handed the doctor a small bandage.

"Thanks." The doctor said as he removed the needle and placed the bandage on and sighed. "That should be all…"

"Thank you doctor." Kaito said.

"No problem, but remember even with the vaccine she still may go through minor or major weight loss, fatigue and drowsiness, and a mild fever."

"Okay then, but shouldn't-"

"Since she has a blood disorder, we are still uncertain that it'll help, but we are trying to just to make sure. Because if the vaccine can work on her then it is unnecessary for her to go through the pain, does that clarify things?"

"Yes"

"Okay then."

"Do you have more of the vaccines available?"

"Why?"

"I have a few friends that may fall under the same fate of the Kamishiro siblings that I wouldn't like to see go through the same fate."

"Ah, in that case, I'll notify the lab. I'll come back when they are ready. Would you like to tell your friends in the lobby that she will be fine?" The doctor asked.

"I…" Kaito began as he glanced back at the girl and sighed.

The doctor smiled, "I understand, I'll notify them for you, alright?"

"Thank you." Kaito said quietly.

The doctor nodded as he walked out of the room.

Kaito glanced down at the sleeping girl and lightly smiled as he took back his spot on the seat.

"It seems that Ms. Rio will be alright huh Kaito?"

Kaito turned around and narrowed his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I can come here, it's not illegal."

"Well, it should be."

"Look Kaito, all I want to say is that-"

"You, better make it quick." Kaito said as he narrowed his eyes.

"I would've thank you. Just be happy that her skin is slightly 'mutated'." He said with a small smirk.

"Get to the point."

"I've seen you Kaito, all desperate for her, willing to be with her. Need I point out that you've been with for like 24/7 ever since you found her out in the snow?"

Kaito rolled his eyes, "What exactly is it that you want to tell me?"

He smirked, "My girlfriend told me something interesting the other day."

"What?"

"Kaito, when you get back home, you remember that box in your mother's box?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Well, let's just say, you'll be advancing on in life, and maybe start a family of your own. Oh yeah, open it when you get back home."

"Nani?"

"Hehe, lots of happiness Kaito, lots." He said with a smirk as his eyes flashed their usual crimson red.

"That isn't very helpful."

"It's not supposed to be, if I tell you, I wouldn't want you to avoid it know will I?"

"Nani?"

"You'll see, you'll see…"

"Hey, you ready?" asked a girl as she poked in her head.

"Yup." He waved as he walked out the door, "Be quick on it will ya?"

The girl nodded as she smiled at him.

"Hitched up yet?"

She narrowed her eyes at Kaito, "Nani?"

"You heard me."

"No... but my sister is."

"Really?"

"Yup, apparently they were making up all the time and the next thing you know is that they get engaged. I was wondering if you would like to come."

"I'll see if I can make it."

"I'll send you the details in a few days."

"Alright then, nice talking to you."

"Yes… and Kaito."

"Yes?"

"Don't ignore your intentions for her."

"Nani?"

"Time will reveal, number 62 has and is still telling me your inner emotions for Rio."

"You are just like your boyfriend huh? Won't tell me at all?"

"That's darn right, well; I'll be on my way now." She said as she walked to the door, she grabbed the handle of the door and opened it, "Oh and Kaito"

"Yeah?"

"Remember what Slyv told you to do." She said as her raven black hair flew behind her as she quickly ran out of the room.

XXXX

"What do you think Nii-san's going to say when he finds all this stuff out?" Haruto asked as they made it back to the lobby, joining the rest of the gang.

"I don't know Haruto…" Chris said with a sad smile.

"Finds out about what?" the gang asked, excluding Durbe.

Haruto let out a small sigh, "That-"

"Excuse me, but can I talk to Haruto in private please?" Asked a doctor.

Haruto nodded as he jumped off the couch and ran over to the doctor, "Yeah?"

"Okay… it's about Ms. Kamishiro."

Haruto's jaw quivered, "She isn't dead right? Tell me she isn't dead!" as tears threaten to pour over.

The doctor smiled, "Alright then, she'll survive. The disease hasn't fully entered her body and we had just given her the vaccine, but side effects may continue on." The doctor said with a smile.

That did it, the tears ran down Haruto's face, "You mean…"

"Yes Haruto, she'll live."

Haruto smiled as the tears ran faster, "That's amazing news, arigato!"

"You're welcome Haruto, I'll be off now."

"Arigato…"

"Okay, bye now."

"Bye…"

Haruto slowly walked towards the group.

"Haruto! What's wrong?" Durbe asked as he noticed the boy's tears.

"It's about Rio-san…"

"She isn't…" Durbe began.

"No! She isn't! She'll live!" Haruto said with a huge smile as he wiped away his tears.

Durbe stumbled backwards at the news he received. "Nani? C-Could you repeat yourself?"

"Rio neechan will live!" Haruto said as he offered Durbe a hand.

"Then why are you crying?"

"These are tears of over joy!" Haruto said as he wiped them away.

"That's amazing…" Durbe said with a soft smile.

XXXX

**End of the chapter! Kaito receives two mysterious guests, anyone know who they are?**

**Slyvn: it was-**

**Not from you guys, oh can any of you guys guess whose wedding is coming to town? Any guesses? How about you Selena and Slyvn? *smirks at the two***

**Selena: *blushes* why did it have to be u-**

**Don't give it away yet!**

**Slyvn: *blushes* so, why didn't you make Slyv and Rosemary instead you pick u-**

**Okay! They blew it, I think… Anyways review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay let's get this thing rolling!**

**Slyvn: I still don't-**

**You'll see, anyways, let's continue! :D**

**XXXX**

Kaito sighed as he walked over to the window and gazed through it.

"K-Kaito…" Said a very faint voice.

Kaito glanced back at Rio.

"K-Kaito…" She said again.

"Rio…" He slowly said as he walked over to the girl.

The girl slowly opened her eyes, "Nani? Where-"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Kaito said as he sat next to the girl.

Rio weakly smiled as she raised her hand and placed it on top of Kaito's hand. Kaito softly smiled as he gripped her hand. "How long…"

"I'd say about two days."

Rio nodded as she slowly got up.

"Just stay down for a while." Kaito said as he gently laid her back down.

Rio nodded, "How about Haruto?"

"He's in the lobby."

"Okay…"

"Want to call the group?"

"Sure…"

Kaito nodded as he walked over to the telephone on the nightstand and dialed Yuma's number.

"Hello?"

"Can I talk to Haruto?"

"Who's this?"

"Yuma"

"Oh, hehe, sorry Kaito. Hey Haruto!"

Kaito shook his head as Rio let out a small laugh. Kaito handed the phone over to Rio.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haruto."

"W-Who's this?"

"Oh Haruto… forgot me already?"

Haruto lips trembled, "R-Rio-san?"

"Yup"

Haruto smiled, "You're awake!"

Rio smiled, "Yup…"

"I'll be right back!" Haruto said as he hung up.

Kaito glanced at Rio, "I'll go wait at the door."

Rio nodded as Kaito walked out of the room.

"Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as he ran down the hall, along with the gang.

"Hey Haruto." Kaito said as he ruffled his brother's hair.

Haruto smiled, "C'mon!" He said as he ran into the room. Haruto's eyes moved towards the bed, "R-Rio neechan?"

Rio smiled as she waved, "Hey Haruto"

"Rio neechan! Haruto exclaimed as tears ran down his face and he ran over to the girl.

Rio smiled as she placed her hand on Haruto's head. "Hey Haruto…"

"You're okay!" Haruto exclaimed.

Rio nodded as she wiped his tears off of his face.

"Hey Rio-san!" Kotori said as she walked in the door.

"Hey Kotori"

"Hey Shark sis!" Yuma exclaimed as he burst through the door.

Rio shut her eyes, "Yuma, I told you not to-"

"Oops! Hey Rio!" Yuma quickly interrupted.

Rio sighed as Kotori face palmed. "Hello Yuma." Rio said.

"Hey Rio…"

Rio glanced up and smiled as she waved, "Hello Durbe…"

The gray haired duelist walked over to her with a soft smile, "Feeling better?"

"A whole lot."

"That's great to hear." Durbe said as the rest of the group walked in.

"Hey everyone…" Rio said with a bright smile and waved.

"Okay everybody, I'm going to have to ask you guys to leave." A nurse said as walked in with a clipboard.

"Nani?"

"Ms. Kamishiro needs a physical exam." The nurse said as she flipped through the clipboard.

Everyone nodded as they walked out of the room.

"Kaito-kun!" Rio called out.

Kaito turned his head, "Yeah?"

Rio blushed but turned away, "C-Could you…"

"Sure, but…" Kaito said as he turned to the nurse.

"That should be fine. Besides, we're going to need some of your help anyways." The nurse said as the doctor walked in.

"Ahh, hello Kaito."

"Hello."

"Very well, okay…" The doctor said as he took the clipboard from the nurse. "Blood pressure first."

Rio nodded as she motioned for Kaito to come over.

"I'll be back later…" The nurse said as she walked out of the door and closed it behind her.

"Your blood pressure is normal." The doctor said as he removed it from around her arm. "Next it… is they trying to kill the patient?"

"What?" Rio and Kaito both asked.

"Nothing, but the doctors in charge of you wants to know if you could walk out into the hall." The doctor muttered.

"I should be fine." Rio said confidently.

Kaito stared at her skeptically, "Rio-"

"I'll be fine, besides, I can have help right?" Rio asked the doctor.

"Of course." The doctor said, "They just want to know if your legs can still function."

"Function? What do they-"

"I don't know Ms. Kamishiro." The doctor said, "Now, Kaito, I want you to help her."

Kaito nodded as Rio removed the blanket on her.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"It says for you to let her wrap an arm around your neck…" The doctor slowly read.

Rio nodded as she wrapped an arm around his neck and slowly stood up.

"That's great." The doctor said, "Come along now." He said as he slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

Rio slowly began to walk but she wrapped her other arm around his waist. "K-Kaito-kun…"

Kaito slowly helped her walked over to the door.

"That's great. I guess that's all for now. Now I have a question, is someone able to take care of her while she is at home? 24/7?"

Rio shook her head.

"Well what about you Kaito? You have a relationship with her, why don't you watch your girlfriend?"

"N-Nani?!" They both asked.

"Oh come on now. Everyone could tell you have feelings for each other and we need someone to watch Ms. Kamishiro. She's supposed to be released today if she passed those two tests." The doctor said.

The two glanced at each other and sighed. "Okay then…" they both said.

"You two sound upset, why? You'll be able to stay with each other, come on Ms. Kamishiro, you know very well you like Kaito. You said so yourself a couple of weeks before. And Kaito, you show quite the amount of affection towards Ms. Kamishiro. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if you two got married anytime soon." The doctor said, "That's all for now, the nurse will be back with everything, good day." He said as he strode off as he left the two blushing.

"Nani?" Rio asked.

"What was that about?" Kaito asked.

"Let's go back, I don't want to keep on standing here…" Rio muttered as they walked back into the room.

XXXX

The doctor ran into the storage room and smiled, "Operation KaitoXRio in action sir!" he exclaimed through a talkie.

"That great! We'll let's continue the rest of the plans!"

"Yup!"

XXXX

"Okay Ms. Kamishiro, you're back into your usual clothing and we'll have to provide you with a temporary wheelchair alright?"

Rio narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

The nurse chuckled, "The doctors don't want to get sued."

The two looked at each other as they softly laughed, "Okay then…"

"We hope to see you around Ms. Kamishiro, just not as a patient." The nurse said as she walked out of the room.

"She was nice." Rio said as Kaito helped her into the wheel chair.

"I guess…" Kaito said as he wheeled her out of the room.

XXXX

**End of the chapter! Hehe, that doctor isn't a real doctor huh? Who do you guys think it is? Any guesses? Darn it… who's going to watch the last Zexal episode on the 23? I am, defiantly. Anyways, Review everyone! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay… sorry for not updating my other stories lately. Well, let's get out of that habit. Here we go!**

**XXXX**

Rio sighed as she gazed out the window of the window seat.

"Rio neechan…"

Rio turned around and smiled, "Hey Haruto."

Haruto smiled and ran up to her, "I'm off to school."

Rio nodded, "Have a great day; I'll see you when you get back."

Haruto nodded as he let her go and smiled, "Have fun with Nii-san!" he said as he walked out of the room.

Rio nodded, "We'll see…" she said with a smile. She sighed as she trailed back into her thoughts, was Don Thousand really back? Or was that a practical prank? Where the barains alright? Right after the last year of school, the barians mysteriously disappeared. They were all busy and off to free beyond the limit of their content.

"Rio?"

Rio turned back towards the door, "Yeah?"

"Haruto wants to know if you want to drop him off with us." Kaito said as he leaned against the door.

"Sure" Rio said as she got up and slowly walked over to him.

"Hey, you're getting better." Kaito said.

Rio nodded, "A lot… what year is Haruto in?"

"Well, he's ten…." Kaito said.

"Oh really?" Rio asked as they headed back down.

Kaito nodded, "He's made a friend too."

"Do tell"

Kaito glanced down at her and looked back, "Some girl named Iris."

"Iris?" Rio asked as she stopped.

Kaito stopped, "Yeah, you know her?"

"You could say that." She said as she continued walking.

"Oh, cool." Kaito said as he continued after her. They reached the door and he stopped, "Did you bring any other jackets?" Kaito asked.

"I didn't think I was going to be here this long." Rio said simply, "Even if I did, it's somewhere up in the attic. It normally doesn't get too cold here. Especially last winter." Rio said.

Kaito nodded, "Well… we could go out to the mall and take you shopping for a while." Kaito said as Rio placed a scarf around his neck.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, it'll keep you entertained and you need to get your legs working anyways. And, so you don't freeze to death." Kaito said as he placed a hat on her and realized something. "Why are you helping me with my scarf?"

"Why are you putting a hat on me?" Rio asked.

Kaito shrugged, "Never mind, let's just go." Kaito said as he opened the door.

"Where's Haruto?"

"In the car or fussing with his bag."

"Issues with the bag? That's a new one." Rio asked as Kaito opened the door for her.

"Well, Haruto accidentally broke his bag a couple of weeks ago when Yuma came over…" Kaito said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What did they do?" Rio asked.

"Well… I rather not say." Kaito said as he closed the door, just as Haruto ran out of the front door.

"Sorry!" Haruto said as he got in the back, "Couldn't find my other shoe."

"Yuma probably hid them." Kaito said as he started the engine.

"What are you two going to do today?" Haruto asked.

"Mall." Kaito said.

"Seriously?" Haruto asked.

Rio shrugged as Haruto blinked, he shrugged afterwards.

"So Nii-san…"

"Yeah?"

"Did you tell Rio neechan what was in the box?" Haruto asked.

Kaito glared at his brother from the rearview mirror as Haruto stifled a laugh.

"What?" Rio asked who was quite confused on what was going on between the brothers.

"Nothing important…" Kaito said as he shook his head.

Rio sighed as she shook her head, 'No need to ask… it's not my business anyways.'

"We're here Haruto." Kaito said as he stopped in front of the school's drop off center.

"Bye Rio neechan, bye Nii-san." Haruto said as he walked out of the car and off towards the gate.

"There's Iris with him." Kaito said as he pointed out to the green haired girl.

Rio nodded, "Interesting… where does she live?"

"She has adoptive parents I think. Kinda looks like you, don't you think?" Kaito asked.

Rio shrugged, "Yeah"

"Let's go huh?" Kaito asked.

Rio nodded as Kaito drove out of the parking lot/drop off.

XXXX

"So, what do you girls exactly like to wear?" Kaito asked as he scanned the perimeter.

"Depends what's on sale." Rio said as she took his hand and dragged him into the center of the mall.

"It's not as crowded right now." Rio said.

"That's because school just started and it's a weekday." Kaito said as Rio continued to drag him through the small crowd.

"Hey Kaito!"

Kaito turned around and saw the fiery haired duelist and the butterfly duelist approach him. "Hey Gauche, Droite."

"Soooo you bringing your girlfriend to the mall?" Gauche asked as Droite and Kaito narrowed their eyes at him as Rio just blinked at him.

"Kaito-kun just brought me to the mall so I could have some exercise." Rio said simply.

"You know, his house is-"

"But I wanted to get out too." Rio countered.

"The park-"

"It's too cold to go out to the park." Kaito interrupted.

"Okay… fine." Gauche said as he glanced at Kaito, "Haruto told me about the box…"

"Shut up." Kaito said as he rolled his eyes.

"Does everyone but me know what the box is?" Rio asked.

"Nah, only me and Haruto know." Gauche said.

"Oh… well where have you guys been lately?" Rio asked.

"Well, we've been in and out, checking out all the local orphanages and hospitals." Gauche said.

"You must enjoy hanging out with the kids." Rio said.

"Yeah, how 'bout you? You like kids?" Gauche asked.

Rio nodded.

"That seems right, Haruto nearly already accepted you as a sister. Just wondering when Kaito's going to announce-"

"Shut up Gauche." Kaito said as Droite narrowed her eyes.

Rio tilted her head, "What?"

"Ah, I'll let him tell ya, which store ya off to?" Gauche asked.

"Winter dreams." Rio said.

Gauche nodded, "Maybe we should tag along eh?" Gauche asked as Kaito shook his head.

Rio shrugged, "I don't mind."

"Then it's set!" Gauche said with a grin.

XXXX

**All done, sorry, I'm kinda busy. Okay, one question I have a feeling that I'm going to get, what's in the box that Gauche and Haruto keep on talking about? We'll, you're just going to have to wait and see! :D Review everyone!**

**P.S.: Head on over to BarianHunterAlpha's profile and sign this new petition if you haven't already! (Similar to SOPA, some of you guys been getting the messages from that anon-kun.)**

**To anon-kun: thank you for notifying me. I am well aware of the situation and I have signed it a long while ago. Thank you.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay… Once again, happy birthday Zero-Chan! :D**

**XXXX**

"How 'bout this one?" Gauche asked to Droite as he lifted a purple jacket.

"Gauche, that'd make me look like a marshmallow." She replied.

Gauche chuckled, "Maybe, but I doubt it!"

Droite rolled her eyes with a soft smile as she glanced over to Kaito.

"Kaito, what do you think of this?" Rio asked.

"You're the expert." Kaito said.

Rio giggled at his remark, "I know, but I was asking for your opinion."

"Go try it on then." Kaito said.

Rio nodded as she walked over to the changing rooms.

Droite walked over to Kaito and glanced back at Gauche. She then turned back to him and sighed, "Kaito"

Kaito glanced at her, "Yes?"

"I…I was wondering."

"Wondering what?"

Droite sighed, "What do you see in that girl?"

"You mean Rio?" Kaito asked.

Droite softly nodded.

"Well, she's really sweet and nice. Haruto seems to like her as some kind of sister…"

"Kaito"

"Yeah?"

"Do… Do you like her?" Droite asked.

Kaito sighed, "I d-"

"Kaito, I think it looks nice, but… hey Droite!" Rio said with a cheerful smile.

Droite nodded as she glanced back at Kaito and sighed as she walked back over to Gauche. 'So much for talking to him…'

Kaito glanced at Rio who smiled at him. Kaito placed a hand on her head, "I forgot, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"Remember Selena?" Kaito asked.

Rio nodded, "Yeah, what about her?"

"She's getting married."

"To Slyvn?" Rio asked.

Kaito nodded and Rio smiled.

"Aww…"

"They invited me and you, they came for a quick visit while you were in the hospital."

Rio nodded, "Are you going to take me?"

Kaito bit his lip, "Sure."

Rio smiled at him, "Arigato!"

XXXX

"Hey Kaito!" Gauche said as he walked over to him.

"Yeah?" Kaito asked as Gauche elbowed him. "What?"

"Don't forget! The-"

"Gauche." Kaito interrupted, "That's enough."

Gauche shook his head with a smile, "I'll see you soon, and hopefully you would've asked her by-"

"Gauche" Kaito said with a glare.

Droite and Rio just stared at the two boys. Rio smiled, "Reminds me of Vector and Misael, well, when they bicker at least." Rio said with a laugh.

Droite shrugged, "It's normally for the two to disagree."

Rio nodded, "I guess. It was nice meeting you Droite-san."

Droite nodded.

"C'mon Rio, let's go." Kaito said as a faint blush appeared as he grabbed her hand and walked towards the exit.

Gauche let out a laugh.

"You really ticked him off, did you?"

"Nah, all I did was pressure and persuade him." Gauche said with a chuckle.

"What were you two talking about?"

"Ask him, he might tell ya, but good luck with that." Gauche said with a smile.

XXXX

Rio and Kaito walked out to the parking lot and went into the car. Kaito released as sigh as they got in.

"What was that all about?" Rio asked the blonde.

"Nothing…" Kaito muttered.

Rio placed a hand on his shoulder, "You sure?"

Kaito glanced at her as he placed a hand on top of hers, "I'm sure."

Rio smiled and nodded, trusting his words.

Kaito started the engine, "Need to go anywhere else?"

Rio shook her head as she lifted her bags, "I think I can manage." She said with a giggle.

Kaito smirked at her, "If you say so." He said as they drove back to the tower.

XXXX

Rio walked into the tower, "I'm going to walk around." She said as she placed her bags in her room.

Kaito nodded, "I'll be in my room."

Rio nodded as she hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Arigato Kaito-kun."

Kaito nodded, "You're welcome." He said with a soft smile and walked out of her room.

Kaito glanced at her as he went into his room. He walked over to his desk as he lifted the silver box that belonged to his mother. He opened it and sighed as he took out the note and read it. He shook his head and sighed, "What if she rejects me…" he muttered.

"_Kaito, that won't happen."_

Kaito's ears perked at the familiar voice, "Okaa-san?"

"_Make her feel loved with you, make her happy, make her want to be with you Kaito."_

"Okaa-san…"

"_Kaito, I haven't seen you happier with another girl in a very long time. Don't lose her, she wants to be with you too Kaito."_

"But-"

"_No buts, I'll let you decide when you're ready, but I'll always help you if you doubt yourself."_

Kaito sighed, why did Okaa-san have to be so convincing? More like pushing…

"_Hey Kaito, shouldn't you go pick up Haruto?" _

Kaito blinked as he glanced at the time, he quickly raced out of his room and ran past Rio.

"Kaito!"

"I'm just going to go pick up Haruto." Kaito said as he turned a corner.

Rio smiled and shook her head. She walked over to the kitchen and looked around, 'Hmm…'

"R-R-Rio do y-you need a-a-anything?" A robot asked as it wheeled over to her.

Rio smiled, "No, just looking around…"

"A-Are you trying t-to make something f-f-for K-K-Kaito-sama?"

Rio smiled, "You could say that."

"W-W-Would you like some h-h-help?"

"Maybe locating the items, but not so much after that." Rio said.

XXXX

"Hey Nii-san!" Haruto said as he hopped into the back off the car.

"Hey Haruto, I saw you with Iris-san again." Kaito said with a smirk.

Haruto blinked, "N-N-Nii-san!" Haruto exclaimed as his cheeks began to color.

Kaito let out a small chuckle as Haruto narrowed his eyes. "So? I've seen you hang out with Rio neechan a whole lot of times. And you kissed her a couple of times, she kissed you back, and you were going to-"

"Haruto." Kaito interrupted as he sent his brother a glare.

Haruto giggled, "And you were teasing me."

Kaito sighed, "Who does Iris stay with anyways?"

"Oh, Slyvn and them."

"Really?"

"Well, they didn't want to put her up for adoption and Selena had a close connection with her. So… yeah..."

Kaito nodded, "So that's who she stays with."

Haruto shrugged as they got out of the car. Haruto walked into the house, "Hey Nii-san, were you cooking or something?"

"Huh?" Kaito asked as he walked over to his brother, "No, it's probably Rio or something."

"Yeah, let's go see!" Haruto said as he ran through the halls.

"Haruto, don't run!" Kaito exclaimed as he ran after his brother.

XXXX

Haruto walked into the kitchen, "Hey Rio neechan!"

Rio turned and saw Haruto, followed by Kaito. She smiled, "Hey Haruto!"

Haruto pushed his brother into the kitchen as Kaito shot him a glare.

"I have some homework to do anyways… so bye!" He said as he ran off.

Kaito shook his head as he walked over to Rio, "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" She asked.

"You're cooking something, but what?" He asked her.

Rio smiled as she took out one of the slightly brown circles and placed on a plate. She sliced a small piece off and placed it in his mouth.

Kaito chewed on it and nodded, "Crab cakes."

Rio nodded with a smile, "Like it?"

"It's awesome…" Kaito said.

Rio smiled, "Really?"

"Tsch, only an idiot wouldn't say this doesn't taste good." Kaito replied.

Rio smiled, "Arigato!" She said as she lifted the remaining crab cakes out of the skillet and placed them on a plate. "Go grab Haruto and we can have a small snack." Rio said with a grin.

Kaito nodded as he walked out of the room and went to his brother's room. He knocked on his brother's door, "Haruto"

"Yeah?"

"C'mon"

"What?"

Kaito sighed, "Rio wants to know if you want to eat."

"Sure, I'll be right there!" Haruto said as he walked out of his room. "So… what-"

"Crab cakes."

"Seriously? Haven't had them since… I actually don't remember." Haruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Kaito smiled as he shook his head, "C'mon." Kaito said as they walked into the kitchen.

XXXX

**Okay, that's it for this chapter. Anyways, happy birthday, again, Zero-chan! :D Okay… review everyone! :D**


End file.
